Magic dance
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek was watching the baby when he accidentally wished away the baby to the Labyrinth! Now he's gotta go through the Labyrinth to get it back from Jareth. Will he succeed?
1. Frustration

Magic Dance 

**Chapter One**

**Frustration.**

**It was night time at the swamp and Shrek wasn't in a good mood. His and Fiona's child was crying and it was driving him nuts. But something was watching him from the window. It was an owl. But it was a disguise. It was really Jareth the Goblin King of Underground. He smiled at this. "Soon your little babe will be mine and you're going to realise how much you'll miss it." He thought happily. Fiona walked into the room. She saw anger on her husband's face. "Can you make it shut up? It's been bugging me for the last few hours." Shrek said to her. She then stormed off angrily. Puss then came near the crib. But in the wall goblins were listening for him to say the words that would let their master take his child. "Maybe we should tell it a story." He suggested. Shrek shook his head at this. "Whatever. Once there was a father who had to look after his child but the baby was a pain in the father's side and wouldn't stop crying and was driving him crazy. But the King of the Goblins was friends with him and agreed to take the baby away forever but he knew that he would keep it as his own so he kept silent until one night when the baby was being extremely noisy. He said the words that would summon the Goblin King. He came and took the child." He said to the baby. **

**Puss was a little worried about that. "Senor why did you tell him that?" he asked freaked. "I told him this because I was trying to make it stop crying." He said. But the baby was still crying. Puss and Shrek left the room. "I wish the goblins would come and take you right now." He said under his breath. Puss had pretended he hadn't heard that. Jareth laughed as the goblins handed the baby to him. "Such a pity ogre that you said those words. Now your babe is mine." He said as he faded away. Fiona heard this as she came into the room. She was worried. Tears stung her eyes. Shrek then came into the room. He saw her standing over the baby's crib looking very worried. "Hey honey, what's wrong?" he said to her softly. "Some blond haired stranger came in here and took him." Fiona told him sadly. Suddenly she saw him appear. "What've you done to our baby?" she asked angrily. "Nothing. He's in my castle in the Goblin City in the centre of the Labyrinth. Someone wished him away to me so he must go through my Labyrinth and bring his child back or you'll never see it again. By the way I'm Jareth the Goblin King." He said to her. Fiona then looked at Shrek angrily. "You wished your own child into the clutches of a goblin?" she asked angrily. "Calm down Fi I was kidding when I said them." He told her smiling but the anger on her face wiped the smile off. "You'd better go get our child back or I'll never forgive you." She said through gritted teeth. He understood and walked down a hill. In front of him was a maze. "You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before your child becomes mine forever. Such a pity!" Jareth said as he vanished. Shrek was very irritated by this as he started walking through the Labyrinth. **

**But someone was watching him. He had grey skin, tree like antennas, pudgy stomach, was small. He was also very lonely. "Maybe I can help him and he can get me out of here and we could be… be friends." He said to himself as he followed Shrek on his way secretly. **


	2. Worry

Magic Dance 

**Chapter Two**

**Worry**

**Hoggle was nervous. He could tell something wasn't right especially when he found out that Jareth had taken an ogre baby. This wouldn't be good especially if the father had come here. He saw the little grey creature following something secretly. Shrek was angry at having to enter this weird realm and having to solve the Labyrinth. Hoggle stared at him in worry. He fainted in shock. "Hey cut that out!" he said trying to wake Hoggle up. The grey creature saw his chance and made his move. He was laughing at watching the ogre try to revive Hoggle by shaking him awake. "There's no point doing that. He's in total shock from you, I'm afraid. I'm Izz and I'm a Psammead. But I'm a very angry one because Jareth tricked me into coming here and hath kept me here for as long as I can remember and I need to get out of here before I go insane." He said to him. **

**He then climbed onto Shrek and rested himself around his neck. "Oh that feels good! What does something like you do?" Shrek said to him. "I'm a sand fairy but don't ask for any wishes because I can't anymore but I can be your…" he said softly. His voice was very soothing. Shrek couldn't leave this guy alone here to rot in this realm. "I like you Izz. My name's Shrek. Don't be fooled by what some people might say. I'm really a nice guy but a little tough." He said to him. Izz smiled at this. "Yeah I know the feeling. Here I'm very lonely because everyone here thinks I'm a freak but I'm not. I just want to relax and sleep in some nice sand." He told him. Shrek smiled at that. " Jareth made you come here too, didn't he? He took your kid and made you come here to get it back before your wife kills you." He asked him. "No he didn't. He took me here while I was sleeping in some really nice sand. I just feel tired at the minute… so weak." Izz said sleepily. Shrek watched as Izzs's snail like eyes closed wearily. He seemed really tired. It was because he was weak without sand. Shrek heard him moan in happiness. He smiled at this. But Jareth was watching this from his castle in the centre of the Labyrinth. He smiled at this. He knew that with Izz, the baby's father wouldn't get to rescue it. He also liked that Hoggle had fainted at the sight of the baby's father. " Soon you'll all be mine. Your father just got saddled with that horrible little sand creature so he won't make it here. You're going to like me." Jareth said to the baby. Shrek watched as Izz's eyes opened slowly. "Hey man, how you're feeling? You look a little greyer than usual." He said to him. Izz smiled at this wearily. He was feeling really weak like somebody who couldn't eat sugar. " I feel really weak. I need… sand. It makes me feel better. I can't get wet. It makes my brethren sick and die so no water, okay?" he said wearily to him. Shrek stroked his fur gently. That made him feel a little better. "You still don't look so good." He said to Izz. "I know… need to rest." He said raspily. "It's okay Izz. Sleep. Maybe that'll help until we find sand." He said gently to him. **

**He then kept walking through the maze. His thoughts were turned towards Fiona and her emotional distress at the moment. Izz could hear his talking and felt sorry for him. "It's too bad I lost my powers or I could help him get the baby right now. He must feel so unhappy at the moment." He thought quietly as he slept. His new friend was in trouble and he wanted to help. Jareth could feel the desperation in his body and smiled evilly. A crystal orb appeared in his hand. "We'll see if you want your baby back once I use this to make you forget about him." He said in his most dripping voice. Izz then woke up to see his ogre friend setting up camp for the night. But they were camping in sand. He smiled at this. He then uncurled himself from around his neck and digged a hole in the sand. He then crawled into it. Shrek smirked at this. "I see you're feeling a bit more better." He said. "Yeah. Thanks for finding some sand. I don't know what would've happened if we didn't find any soon." He said as he curled up in the hole like a bed. He was very quiet. The stars in the night sky were coming out. Shrek watched as his sandy friend fell asleep. **

**He hoped that he could get the baby back from Jareth before the baby was his forever and Fiona got mad. He didn't want to imagine going back to Fiona without their child. That would be very painful. His eyes closed wearily as sleep overtook him. But Hoggle then put something near Izz's sleeping body. It was an apple but not really… **


	3. Confusion

Magic Dance 

**Chapter Three**

**Confusion**

**Izz woke up as dawn broke over the realm. He saw the fruit beside him and watched as his friend woke up. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?" he said to him. "Yeah I did but I'm starving!" he told him. Izz had wrapped himself around his neck again. He saw the apple and picked it up. "Where did this come from? No matter." Shrek thought as he brought it to his mouth. Izz saw that the apple was tainted but didn't bring himself to say it. Jareth was watching this in his castle with the baby in his lap. "Yes that's right! Eat it and forget why you ever came here!" he cackled gently. He saw the baby laugh as some goblins were chasing a black chicken and clap his hands. "You like this, don't you? You could stay here if you want. Besides your father will have forgotten you and there's little time left!" he said to it calmly. Izz then watched as his friend took a bite of the apple. He then saw him fall to the ground in agony. He unwrapped himself from his friend's neck. "Everything's spinning. Izz what's going on?" he asked sleepily. Jareth laughed at this as he appeared. He was angry at the king for doing this to his friend. He lunged and took a bite out of the Goblin King's hand. "You little…" Jareth said angrily as he clutched his hand in pain. Izz watched as guards appeared and took them to the castle. Izz wrapped himself around his friend's neck. He hoped that he would recover so they could save his baby. Meanwhile Shrek found himself in an elegant ball room. Many people were dancing around him until he saw the one he wanted most in the world. It was Fiona but she was with someone else. She was dancing with a blond haired man in a long flowing black cloak. She seemed happy but this was tearing him apart. It was Jareth she was with. He saw anger in his brown eyes and laughed. "Take one last look at her because this is all you'll ever see of her again. You're never going to solve my Labyrinth and get your child back so I'll just breeze on in and make her mine." He told him. This enraged Shrek. "Leave her alone! She's got nothing to do with this. It's just you and me." He yelled as he punched the wall. Suddenly it smashed into a thousand pieces and he fell through it. He heard Fiona scream at this. He then landed in his body and was confused. Jareth laughed at this. "I can't believe it worked!" he cackled as he left the dungeon. Izz then saw tears run down his friend's face at this. It pained him to see him like this. His eyes opened slowly. "Hey Izz what's going on? Where're we? I feel so light headed…" he said quietly. Izz looked in his eyes and saw nothing. "He used a spell on him to make him forget why he came here! But I can help him if I wish." He thought as he smiled deviously. He then blew himself out and his friend's body glowed. Memories of the last few hours returned to his brain. He also remembered what had happened in the ball room. He then woke up. "Thanks for doing that Izz but I thought you couldn't grant wishes anymore." Shrek said to him. Izz smiled evilly. "Yeah I can't but I kept one of them in case I or a friend needed it. Besides Jareth was in foul play using that spell to make you forget everything." He explained calmly. "So that explains the ballroom! It was a ruse to make me forget!" he said. "Let's get that king's butt and show it who's boss!" he told Izz as he wrapped himself around his neck once more. "But how are you going to do it?" he asked curiously. "You'd be amazed at what I can do." He said as he bent the bars with his strength. This impressed Izz as they got out of there.**

**Jareth then smiled as he watched them climb the staircase. He let the baby loose and watched as it climbed up many sets of upside down stairs. But he also enlisted the Fire Gang's help. "What do you want us to do?" one of them asked as it's arm popped off. "I need you to slow them down for me. Confuse them the way you confused Sarah…" he ordered them. "Yes sir! Anything you say boss!" they said hyped up at the chance to play with some new people who'd entered the Labyrinth…**


	4. Playtime

Magic Dance 

**Chapter Four**

**Playtime**

**Izz saw the Fire Gang surround him and Shrek as they entered the room. They were cackling and being noisy and hypered up. "What is it you're with?" they said to Izz as they blew out some fire. Shrek got angry at this but Izz stopped him from lunging at them. "Who're these guys?" he said to him. "They're the Fire Gang. They're really hyper and like to play but their games are warped. They love messing with those that entered the Labyrinth because they're bored. Jareth never gave them any one else to play with before because they're so mischievous. Jareth must've made them stall us." He told him calmly. He looked at the Fire Gang closely. They looked like children even though they were odd, furry creatures who were really hyper. "They look like children." Shrek said to him. "Yes that's because they are children." Izz said. "But why are they like that? All odd and furry?" he asked. Izz sighed before speaking. "They weren't like that before they came Underground. They were normal children but one day some selfish, uncaring people wished them away here. Jareth made them solve the Labyrinth but…" he explained. "But what Izz? I need to know!" he said nervously. "But they never solved it. But by then Jareth had won them over with his charm and through his magic. In the many days they began to change. Their human skin began to fade and fur replaced it. But through his magic, Jareth did something to their minds. It made them warped beyond help and made them hyper. But they're harmless. They really only want to play but they go too far with their fire and fun." He told him. "Will this happen to my child if I… don't solve the Labyrinth?" Shrek said worried. "I don't know. Jareth has never taken a baby of your species before, only humans so I don't know." Izz said. The Fire Gang were laughing and breathing out fire. "Look! New ones to solve our master's Labyrinth! I wonder if they'll make it?" a female one said curiously as she touched them. "Idiot! Jareth said we had to stop them from getting the baby!" another one said sticking out his tongue. "Why can't we play? He won't mind. He did say stall them." She said to him as she took her eyeballs out to use them as dice. Izz shuddered at that. **

"**Yeah! That's not a bad idea but Izz's friend looks a little surly. We don't know…" another one said as his arm fell off. Shrek watched as he reattached it. "Doesn't that hurt?" he said. "No! We do that all the time, don't we?" the odd creature said. "Yeah!" the others yelled. He watched as they started climbing all over him. Izz knew what game they wanted to play. "We've got to go! I know what they're going to do and it' not fun!" he whispered quietly. "What is it?" he asked. "They're going to try to take off your head. Because they haven't been in the human realm, their common sense vanished and they get like this to see if others can take off body parts without getting hurt." He explained. He nodded. "Let's take off his head!" the Fire Gang yelled excitedly. He then got to his feet and ran. "Let's do it!" they said as they chased after him. Izz followed him. But then they heard something. It was a baby, his child babbling on the highest stair case. "Oh no! I've got to get to him before he gets hurt! I need you to distract the Fire Gang while I try to get my kid back, okay?" Shrek told Izz. "Okay but just be careful." He said. "Don't worry, I do this kind of stuff all the time." He reassured him as he started climbing the steps. Jareth was also there watching them. He knew that sooner or later, this would happen and he got an idea. He threw a crystal to the baby. Shrek saw this and was worried but was stopped by the Goblin King. "We meet again. You show so much bravery for someone who didn't like his child to begin with. But I can give you something more than that infant." He told him. "What is that?" he asked. "Your dreams. You could leave the child here with me and live your live with Fiona carefree without the child. You could be so happy without it. All you have to do is say the words and I'll do it." Jareth explained. "Yeah right! If I leave him here, he'll end up warped and unloved like the Fire Gang. I saw what you did to them. Do they ever remember they were children and not creatures? No because you used your magic to make them this way and I won't let it happen to him!" Shrek roared loudly. Jareth was afraid of this. He'd never seen anyone like this one be so brave and undeterred by his tricks before. But he saw him come closer and grab him by the neck. "You Goblin King… have no power over me or my family!" he said…**

**But then everything went black… In the bedroom the clock struck midnight. **


End file.
